


Day IV- On A Date

by sazann



Series: SazAnn's 30 Day OTP Challenge- MorMor [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Camping, Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sazann/pseuds/sazann





	Day IV- On A Date

‘Dating.’ It was a very layered word, actually, which neither of them cared much for. Thus, ‘dates’ were not an activity that they had any part in. There were, of course, exceptions. Naturally, these ‘dates’ were hardly the conventional dinner-movie-then-sex sort of events. If there was one word that could be used to describe Jim, it was “different”. Therefore, their dates had to be different as well.  
The consulting criminal owned a private jet, naturally, and had himself and Sebastian flown to Scotland for a weekend. They were to go camping in the Caledonian forests.   
“Have you ever even gone camping before?” asked Sebastian, after their plane had landed and they were overlooking the forest.  
“Of course I have, Sebby, don’t be ridiculous.” murmured Jim.   
“Yeah, and how many bodies did that turn up?” Seb smirked.  
“No one will be in here, it’ll just be us.”   
The rest of the walk into the forest was approximately an hour, and was more of a hike than what one might call a “date”.   
Once they arrived at a clearing, they quickly pitched up a tent and set up a fire. Jim placed his head on Sebastian’s shoulder, and the taller man stroked Jim’s hair absentmindedly.  
“Aren’t we supposed to roast marshmallows or something?” asked Sebastian, gazing at the fire.  
“Mm... later.” said Jim, flopping back to look at the stars that were just beginning to make their appearance. “We should do this more often.” he said softly.   
Sebastian grinned. “Same time next weekend?” he asked.  
“Or something.”


End file.
